Mission : babysitting
by Lalittledark
Summary: "- Bordel, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, y a rien de marrant ! - Désolé, si j'avais cru voir ça un jour, hihihi… J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête des autres quand tu vas rentrer." Ou comment Katsuki Bakugo se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bébé contre son gré. Entre biberons, sauvetages et déboires amoureux, comment va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey~~ _

_Je vous présente mon nouveau délire :') ! Je me suis pas mal amusée à imaginer la plupart des scènes, si bien que ce qui devait être au départ un OS, est à présent une petite fiction de quelques chapitres ! Elle restera néanmoins courte, mais vu le développement que j'ai prévu pour cette fiction, je préfère vous éviter le chapitre de 40 000 mots qui serait carrément imbuvable ... (bon par contre, je vous préviens, je n'ai pas la moindre idée pour l'instant de combien il y aura de mots à la fin XD) _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi sauf Haru :) _

_Rating : T (On dit merci au langage fleuri de Bakugo...) _

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Quand Katsuki arriva devant le bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était eux qu'on avait appelé à l'aide. L'agence de FatGum, qui l'employait jusqu'à la fin de ses études en même temps que Kirishima, était apparemment la plus proche des lieux du drame et on leur avait demandé de venir en renfort des secours en attendant que des héros spécialisés dans ce type de sauvetage arrivent.

L'immeuble devant lequel Kirishima et lui se tenaient était en proie à des flammes de plus en plus imposantes et menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler.

\- C'est l'orphelinat qui était là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'exclama Kirishima.

Katsuki réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le roux avait raison et vu comment les pompiers s'agitaient, il devait encore y avoir des enfants à l'intérieur. FatGum était derrière eux. Il leur ordonna rapidement de rester pour aider les secours et autre chose mais le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fallait agir. Et vite. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là à glander pendant que des gosses étaient coincés là-dedans. Son alter l'avait habitué aux explosions et aux chaleurs importantes. Il se tourna vers Kirishima.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi et tu me couvres ! Je rentre chercher ceux qui restent.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'élança dans le bâtiment. Katsuki passa par la première fenêtre qu'il vit. Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied au sol qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi cette fumée…

Il voyait à peine devant lui. Le plancher était noir de suie et le feu léchait les murs, faisant claquer le plafond. Le craquement qu'il entendit au dessus de sa tête ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un morceau de la voute se détacha, l'obligeant à sauter sur le côté. Si cet incendie était volontaire, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du mec…

Ses doigts crépitaient. Ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Il y avait tellement de fumée et de bordel devant lui qu'il ne savait même pas comment avancer. Il n'y aurait eu personne dans l'orphelinat, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait éclaté ce qu'il restait de charpente, histoire de faire un peu de jour. En parlant de jour, le trou dans le plafond était largement assez grand pour qu'il puisse passer. Tant mieux. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à passer trois plombes à chercher l'escalier. Et puis quelque chose lui disait que les gamins, s'il y en avait encore beaucoup, n'étaient pas en bas.

Il afficha un rictus satisfait en voyant que les débris par terre formaient l'angle idéal. Il s'éloigna un peu et prit son élan. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se hisser au premier étage.

\- Putain, ils peuvent pas fermer leur grande gueule…

Les autres l'appelaient dehors. FatGum allait sûrement encore lui casser les couilles parce qu'il était parti mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. Le truc, c'était qu'à force de gueuler comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à entendre si des enfants pleuraient. Tant pis. Il fallait absolument qu'il bouge de toute manière, le plancher n'allait pas supporter son poids longtemps. Il déchira rapidement le bas de son costume et se protégea les voies respiratoires avec. La fumée était cependant beaucoup moins dense qu'en dessous, ce qui prouvait bien ce qu'il pensait depuis le début : l'incendie avait pris au rez-de-chaussée.

Katsuki fit le tour des premières pièces, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, mais il n'y avait rien. Il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait bien compris qu'il restait encore des personnes à sauver, pourtant. Alors pourquoi tout était si vide ?

\- S'ils sont pas foutus de savoir combien de mômes ils ont par contre, ça va pas le faire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il restait tout de même un étage. Au point où il en était, autant jeter un coup d'œil. Il allait grimper quand un bruit attira son attention. Des pleurs à moitié étouffés.

Il chercha rapidement du regard. La seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas faite. A l'intérieur, une bibliothèque était en travers, tombée sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit de bébé et le gaz n'était presque pas rentré. Il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin et se précipita sur le meuble. C'était carrément lourd, cette merde ! Katsuki dut se retenir plusieurs fois de ne rien faire exploser, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du gosse et de la sienne si l'immeuble leur tombait sur la gueule à cause de ses explosions.

\- Mais tu vas bouger, putain !

Le blond envoya son pied dans la bibliothèque qui s'écrasa péniblement contre le sol. C'était pas un truc à la con qui allait avoir raison de lui. Par contre, respirer l'air depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bâtiment avait dû l'intoxiquer pas mal quand même. En pleine forme, il lui aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour le déplacer et non plus d'une minute.

\- C'est pas bon, faut qu'on sorte et vite fait.

Il se pencha au dessus du lit. Un bébé, l'air complètement apeuré, le regardait avec de grands yeux marron. Il était emmêlé dans ses draps et ses cheveux dorés étaient grisonnants par la saleté environnante. Il tendit ses petits bras vers Katsuki et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et le prit avec lui en l'enveloppant entièrement dans la couverture, pour le protéger au maximum des flammes et de l'air.

\- Je le sens pas…

Il avait dû être trop long dans la pièce. Des morceaux de la charpente s'étaient écroulés, laissant des trous béants dans le plancher.

\- BAKUGO ! MAGNE-TOI, ÇA VA EXPLOSER !

Le blond fonça dans la fenêtre de la chambre, brisant la vitre avec son dos, le bébé blotti dans ses bras.

Heureusement qu'il avait connu des chutes plus douloureuses que celle-là. En se redressant, il grimaça. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il ne pouvait plus remuer son épaule et un corps étranger était coincé dans sa chair.

Le blond courut en serrant les dents le plus loin qu'il put mais fut projeté violemment en avant. Il n'eut pas le choix de raser le bitume sur son épaule blessée, pour éviter au bébé d'être touché. Sa chute s'arrêta enfin puis plus rien.

Quand Katsuki ouvrit les yeux, il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un désagréable acouphène. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit Kirishima courir dans sa direction. Le bébé était toujours dans ses bras et gigotait. Katsuki essaya tant bien que mal de s'asseoir tandis que le bruit lui revenait doucement. Il inspira un peu d'air frais mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais ses poumons le brûlaient horriblement. Comme si le feu lui dévorait à présent les entrailles. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, l'air préoccupé mais ne dit rien et prit le paquet avec lui. Katsuki le vit du coin de l'œil retirer la couverture de la tête du gosse. Il ne semblait pas atteint. Tant mieux.

\- Sérieux, mec, que tu joues les héros, c'est normal, c'est notre métier mais regarde dans quel état t'es. Et le bébé que t'as sauvé, c'était le seul qui était encore à l'intérieur. Tu bouges pas, je vais chercher FatGum et Recovery Girl.

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas où il pouvait aller, avec une épaule en charpie plus l'intérieur complètement encrassé. Et de ce qu'il voyait, toutes les parties de son corps non couvertes avaient été brûlées plus ou moins à vif. Pourquoi il n'avait rien senti ? Il était tellement concentré sur son sauvetage qu'il avait oublié de se protéger lui-même. Il avait connu pire, mais putain, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Quand la vieille arriva, elle lui envoya de toutes ses forces sa canne sur le crâne.

\- Non mais ça va pas, la vioque ? Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?

\- Si t'as assez d'énergie pour râler, c'est que t'es en meilleure forme que tu n'en as l'air. Maintenant reste immobile, tu as perdu déjà assez de sang.

Perdu du sang ? Ah oui, son épaule. Au final, ce n'était même pas cette douleur là qui le tenait le plus.

Il laissa Recovery Girl faire son boulot, sans écouter plus que ça son sermon. En plus, il était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas l'anesthésier quand elle retira le morceau de verre de son corps. Il la sentit l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne quand des pleurs parvinrent à ses oreilles.

FatGum revenait avec le bébé. Le gosse hurlait à plein poumon, tendant les bras dans sa direction. Oh non, oh que non. Il voyait d'ici le coup se faire.

\- Quand je te disais de rester dehors, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Quand on est arrivés, les pompiers essayaient d'éteindre l'origine du feu. Et si ça avait explosé alors que tu étais encore à l'intérieur ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un aille chercher le gosse ! Personne se remuait le cul, j'ai juste fait mon taf.

\- Parlons-en de l'enfant ! Et oui, je te le conçois, avoua FatGum, nous te remercions d'avoir été lui porter secours mais tu n'avais pas à autant te mettre en danger. En plus de ça, il y a un problème. Tu vas comprendre.

Le petit braillait toujours autant. Quand FatGum le mit dans les bras de Katsuki, qui grimaça au contact du tissu sur ses brûlures, il cessa aussitôt. C'était quoi ce plan…

\- C'est bien ce qu'on se disait. Il ne veut plus te lâcher.

\- Ah non, hein ! Je garde pas ça, moi ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper d'un putain de môme !

\- Et pourtant, il va falloir. Ça fait partie du métier de héro de prendre soin de toute la population.

\- Mais il est minuscule ! Et ça gueule tout le temps, ces trucs-là !

\- Ça vous fait un point commun, ria Kirishima qui venait de débarquer. Non, non, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit…, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard assassin de Katsuki. N'empêche, il a pas tort. FatGum, où est-ce qu'il va le mettre ?

Katsuki se releva. Même si c'était pas encore trop ça, ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir et il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement. Et le gosse était en train de lui faire un câlin, putain, c'était pas possible…

\- Malheureusement, les autorités ont énormément à faire avec les autres enfants. Le directeur de l'orphelinat est dans un coma profond car il a été le premier touché par l'incendie en tentant de faire sortir le plus d'enfants possible. Il ne peut donc pas les prendre en charge. L'hôpital est débordé à cause de l'attentat du centre-ville de la semaine dernière. Et il semblerait que Haru se soit pris d'affection pour toi. Nous sommes unanimes, tu dois le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un nouveau chez-lui. Ça ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours, tout au plus, Bakugo.

\- Et pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous en occuper, vous ?

\- Nos journées sont bien plus remplies que les tiennes, tu peux me croire, soupira FatGum. Les vilains sont de plus en plus actifs en ce moment. Nous n'avons pas une seconde de répit.

Le gosse essayait d'attraper ce qui restait de son masque mais Katsuki lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne l'arrache. Le regard de FatGum lui signifiait clairement que c'était un énorme traquenard et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il s'en échappe.

\- Je pensais pas que t'allais te dégonfler face à un gosse. On pourra t'aider à l'internat si tu veux, suggéra Kirishima.

\- Ça va pas non ? Je vais me démerder tout seul. C'est pas prendre en charge un gamin qui va me faire peur.

* * *

Il était planté devant l'internat. Cette histoire le gavait sévère et Kirishima se tenait les côtes à force de rire.

\- Bordel, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, y a rien de marrant !

\- Désolé, si j'avais cru voir ça un jour, hihihi… J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête des autres quand tu vas rentrer.

En même temps, même pour lui, le tableau semblait irréel. Il commençait à faire nuit, ils étaient fin avril et début de la Golden Week. Et lui avait le mioche porté par son bras droit, quelques affaires pour bébé dans un sac dans sa main gauche. On l'avait forcé à aller voir Recovery Girl pour qu'elle s'occupe de Haru et qu'elle lui explique comment s'en occuper pendant les prochains jours. Comme s'il était assez con pour pas savoir comment ça fonctionnait, un bébé. Ça pleure, ça bouffe et ça dort. Y a pas besoin de modes d'emploi de trois kilomètres pour ça. La vieille l'avait même forcé à la regarder lui donner le bain pour qu'il voit comment ça se passe. Il savait même plus ce qu'elle avait foutu dans le sac. Bah, il verrait plus tard. Là, il avait faim et une sérieuse envie de pioncer. Dix-huit ans ou pas, il avait besoin de ses dix heures.

\- Bon, on va pas y passer la semaine.

Le blond passa la porte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Toute la classe A se tenait dans le salon, l'air complètement abasourdie. Katsuki les défia du regard. Et malheureusement, ils le relevèrent tous.

\- Mec, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'avais un gosse, pouffa Kaminari.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'il est plus puceau ? C'est possible ça ? Y en a une qui en a bien voulu ?, renchérit Sero.

\- Mais allez vous faire foutre ! C'est pas le mien et plutôt que vous foutre de ma gueule, dites-moi si vous, vous avez réussi à en serrer une, répliqua Katsuki.

Katsuki avait fait exprès d'esquiver la question. Bien sûr que non, il n'était plus puceau. Sauf que les gars n'étaient vraiment pas réputés pour leur discrétion et il était hors de question de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis devant la classe entière et que tous les autres cons soient au courant. Ça les regardait pas. Et il était pas certain que ça lui plaise à elle de toute façon.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes quand vous vous y mettez, les garçons !

Katsuki eut à peine le temps de dire « putain » que toutes les meufs de la classe étaient autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !, lança Hagakure.

\- Il reste combien de temps avec nous, ce bout de chou ?, demanda Ashido.

\- En tout cas, il est trop calme pour être le fils de Bakugo, ajouta Asui.

Katsuki étouffait. En plus, le gosse commençait à s'agiter contre lui. C'était évident, en même temps. Les filles étaient pas plus futées que les autres, à l'agresser comme ça.

\- Dégagez de là. Vous lui faites peur avec vos gueules de psychopathes.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi méchant. Pour une fois que tu nous ramènes autre chose que des problèmes, répliqua Ashido.

\- T'as un souci, l'alien ? MAIS BORDEL, ÇA FAIT MAL ! LÂCHE ÇA, LE MORVEUX !

Haru jouait avec ses cheveux depuis un moment mais là, il venait de tirer sur les piercings qu'il avait aux oreilles. Le gosse avait failli lui arracher le lobe en tirant sur l'anneau.

Sauf que là, il était en train de chialer et de lui crever les tympans.

\- Commence pas ! T'as qu'à…

\- Kacchan, si je peux me permettre, je pense pas que lui crier dessus soit une bonne idée…

Et ce putain de Deku qui ramenait sa fraise. Le nerd lui prit le bébé des bras et le berça un peu. Comme si lui allait savoir mieux gérer un gosse que lui.

Merde. Il avait réussi. Haru avait cessé de pleurer et regardait l'autre abruti dans les yeux. Cet empaffé de Deku lui fit son sourire à la con, avec sa gueule du sauveur de l'année.

Et pourtant, Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Haru pleurait encore plus fort qu'avant et repoussait l'autre idiot. Mieux encore : c'était lui que le gosse quémandait. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et reprit Haru avec lui qui posa sa tête contre son torse, l'air d'avoir retrouvé la sérénité. Il afficha un sourire victorieux.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était pas possible que t'arrives à le calmer. Même les gamins me préfèrent visiblement.

Katsuki s'avança dans le salon et se posa sur un des canapés. Tous les autres le fixaient toujours. Il avait un truc sur la gueule ou quoi ?

\- Hey, vous avez pas autre chose à foutre que me mater comme ça ?

Il en vit plusieurs hausser les épaules et beaucoup retournèrent à leurs occupations. Seulement quelques uns restèrent avec lui.

\- T'es con quand tu t'y mets, Bakugo, t'avais toutes les meufs rien que pour toi, là. Faut que je me trouve un bébé, ça me rendrait sûrement plus pop…

Kaminari n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jiro venait de lui balancer toutes ses ondes dans l'oreille, calmant le blond d'un coup. Katsuki savait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis un moment, mais l'électrique avait encore quelques tendances volages. Qu'ils se démerdent de toute façon, c'était pas son problème.

Kastuki assit Haru à côté de lui et fouilla dans le sac que Recovery Girl lui avait donné. Des vêtements propres, des affaires de toilettes, des biberons et des…

\- Ah ouais, va falloir que tu te mettes à ça aussi, le chambra Kirishima.

\- Si les couches te passionnent tant, je t'appellerai quand faudra les changer. Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne en plus.

\- Non merci ! C'est à toi qu'on l'a confié, je ne voudrais surtout pas interférer dans cette mission.

Katsuki allait répliquer mais il faillit paniquer. Juste faillit. Haru avait crapahuté jusqu'au bord du canapé et s'en était trop rapproché. Le blond le rattrapa de justesse avant de le rassoir à côté de lui.

\- Putain, tu peux ne pas bouger pendant un moment ?!

Il s'attendait à ce que Haru hurle de nouveau mais, à la place, le gosse adopta une toute autre expression. Il avait le regard rivé sur Katsuki, les sourcils froncés et l'air de bouder.

\- Tu peux faire la gueule, hein. J'en ai rien à carrer. Quand je dis tu bouges pas, tu bouges pas, c'est tout.

Le gosse avança un peu vers l'avant mais Katsuki le remit à sa place. Il allait pas se laisser emmerder par un morveux. Haru recommença, défiant clairement le blond.

\- Fais encore un mouvement et je peux t'assurer que tu te déplaceras plus jamais de ta vie, dit calmement Katsuki avec un regard noir.

Haru eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne fit plus rien pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à jouer avec une couche que Kastuki avait posée à côté de lui.

\- Sois pas si violent, c'est qu'un bébé quand même, dit Kirishima.

\- Ouais bah, je m'en fous. C'est pas lui qui va faire la loi.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas ton gosse, d'ailleurs ? Parce que quand on voit le caractère qu'il a… Vous pourriez avoir un lien de parenté, supposa Sero.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère, hein ?

Sero leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il rendait les armes. Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel quand Kaminari lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua du doigt Haru.

Le gosse avait mit la couche sur sa tête et affichait un énorme sourire, sûrement très content de s'être trouvé un chapeau. Jiro était morte de rire derrière le canapé, Kirishima se retenait comme il pouvait et même lui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de sourire. La tête d'abruti que le gamin affichait valait son pesant d'or. Il avait l'air tellement heureux comme ça, c'était compliqué de ne pas rire. Kaminari avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

\- Toi aussi t'es con quand tu t'y mets, dit Katsuki à Haru.

Il lui retira néanmoins son chapeau, rangea le sac et prit Haru sur les genoux. Le gosse n'arrêtait pas de se mettre les doigts dans la bouche et bavait un peu.

\- T'es crade, putain.

La bave de bébé et tout ça, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Les garder dans les bras, d'accord, mais le reste, ça lui disait rien du tout. Au final, s'en occuper avait l'air un poil plus complexe qu'il pensait. Mais c'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

\- Il a faim. C'est pour ça qu'il mange ses mains.

Katsuki se retourna violemment à l'entente de la voix. Uraraka, qu'il n'avait même pas vu depuis qu'il était rentré, se tenait derrière le canapé. Il avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

\- Je peux te montrer comment on fait un biberon, si tu veux. J'ai fait pas mal de baby-sitting avant d'arriver au lycée.

\- Nan, c'est bon. Je sais faire chauffer du lait.

\- Pour les bébés, c'est du lait en poudre.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Je sais me démerder.

\- Comme tu veux.

Là-dessus, elle partit du salon vers l'ascenseur qui menait aux chambres des filles. En public, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé mais leurs échanges étaient de plus en plus froids. Et en vrai, ça le faisait chier.

Kastuki se leva, Haru sous le bras et le sac sous l'autre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il n'y avait qu'Ojiro qui finissait de nettoyer une assiette dans l'évier. Quand il vit Katsuki arriver, il le salua et rangea la vaisselle.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'internat et si bruyant depuis tout à l'heure. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Haru.

Ojiro s'approcha de lui et sourit au bébé. Katsuki n'avait pas spécialement fait attention mais le petit était concentré sur quelque chose et avait le regard pétillant. En voyant le blond venir vers lui, il tendit les bras dans sa direction. Katsuki fut surpris, Haru ne voulait de personne à part lui depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, mais il laissa Ojiro le prendre. A peine arrivé dans les bras, Haru essaya de grimper sur l'épaule d'Ojiro pour attraper sa queue.

\- Ah ouais. On m'a refilé un chat, en fait, constata Katsuki.

Ojiro avait laissé Haru jouer avec sa queue. Le gosse lui fit même un câlin.

\- Bon bah comme tu l'as, je vais lui faire son truc à bouffer avant qu'il… Ah, ben trop tard. T'es chiant le môme, tu peux pas attendre deux secondes ? T'as pas à le mordre.

\- T'en fais pas, il ne m'a pas fait mal, lui sourit le blond. Est-ce qu'il a une tétine ? Ça pourrait l'aider à patienter.

Katsuki grogna pour toute réponse et lui lança le sac après avoir pris ce dont il avait besoin. Il vit rapidement l'autre trouver ce qu'il cherchait et le mettre dans la bouche de Haru qui la prit de bon cœur. Celui qui avait choisi la tétine avait vraiment un humour tordu. Elle était en forme de bouton Volume.

Bon et comment ça se faisait cette merde ? Il en avait jamais fait de sa vie (pourquoi en aurait-il fait un, d'ailleurs ?). Il avait la boite de lait en poudre dans la main, le biberon dans l'autre, et se posa contre le plan de travail pour lire les instructions. Un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui fit comprendre que Haru était toujours aussi occupé. Ça l'arrangeait pas mal. Beaucoup de termes ne lui disaient pas grand-chose et il fallait faire des calculs à la con, en plus de vérifier la dose à mettre en fonction de l'âge de l'enfant. « Assurez-vous de bien positionner le disque obturateur avant de visser la bague ». Ça le faisait déjà chier. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Se contenir, penser à des choses qui relaxent… Faire exploser un mur, éclater la tronche de Deku, l'alpinisme… Et putain de bordel, c'était quoi un disque obturateur ?!

\- Oh, ce que ça m'emmerde !, jura-t-il.

Il vit Ojiro ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour lui proposer son aide, mais il leva la main pour le faire taire. Pas question. Il allait se démerder seul et les abrutis qui se foutaient de sa gueule dans le salon pourraient enfin la fermer.

Inspiration, expiration. En plus, lui aussi, il crevait la dalle. Tant pis, il se ferait des onigiris après. Il reprit d'une main tremblante la boite et relut la notice. Ouais, il voyait. Il dévissa le biberon, le remplit de flotte et de poudre comme indiqué, mit cette saloperie de disque avant de fermer et de secouer le truc. C'était enfin prêt et le mioche avait plutôt intérêt à le boire.

Katsuki reprit Haru avec lui. Vu le poids du biberon et les petites mains du truc, il allait devoir lui donner. Bordel, ça allait être encore un grand moment… Il avait l'impression d'être une vraie mère au foyer. En parlant de mère, la sienne n'avait pas du tout intérêt à être au courant pour Haru. Elle l'avait fait chier pendant des semaines pour savoir s'il avait une copine, alors savoir qu'il s'était occupé d'un bébé…

Il s'était assis dans la salle à manger et Ojiro le laissa. Haru parut triste et Katsuki nota mentalement qu'il devait lui trouver un doudou sinon il allait l'emmerder longtemps, vu qu'il venait de voir son premier jouet partir. Pourquoi on lui avait demandé de garder le gosse ? Aider la population dans le besoin, d'accord, mais là, il devait penser à trop de choses et putain, on confie pas un bébé à un mec de dix-huit ans qui a pas du tout le profil d'un baby-sitter ! Il allait devoir faire la lumière sur ce mystère. Haru était pas avec lui juste parce que le gosse s'était attaché à lui. En attendant, le morveux commençait à couiner. Katsuki le calla tant bien que mal dans le creux de son bras et lui mit le biberon dans la bouche.

Haru buvait goulûment et Katsuki était le dernier dans les parties communes. La pièce était silencieuse, la lumière tamisée, si bien qu'en regardant le bébé, il éprouva un sentiment de plénitude. Et c'était pas souvent qu'il se sentait comme ça. C'était reposant. Et même si jouer au papa l'emballait pas des masses, avoir un petit être qui était dépendant de lui était plaisant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était casse-couilles, râleur, fier, agressif, et c'était carrément mérité quand il gueulait sur quelqu'un, mais c'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait devenir héro. Evidemment que devenir le meilleur était une priorité. Le meilleur pour sauver des gens. Parce qu'il refusait de voir des salopards pourrir la vie de gens qui n'avaient rien demandé et l'injustice lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Alors voir un bébé crever dans les flammes… Il était clair qu'il préférait largement l'avoir avec lui. Il ferait ce qu'il a à faire, c'est-à-dire donner à Haru tout ce dont il a besoin et il savait déjà qu'il ferait ça bien.

Le gosse avait quasiment fini de boire d'ailleurs, et s'endormait à moitié dessus. Kastuki se mit à sourire. Pas le genre qu'il servait quand il se battait mais un vrai, qu'il ne réservait qu'à de très rares occasions. Sans plus de cérémonie, il colla sa tétine dans la bouche de Haru et lava rapidement le biberon, le bébé dans les bras. Il prit ensuite son sac et monta dans sa chambre.

Katsuki eut un mouvement de recul. C'était pas sa chambre, c'était pas possible… On avait bougé des meubles pour y foutre un lit de bébé avec des barreaux, un meuble pour le changer et, quand il entra dans sa salle de bain, une mini baignoire avait été installée. Sur son bureau, il y avait une note de Yuei, écrite par le proviseur pour lui indiquer que « certains changements avaient été faits afin de prendre soin au mieux de l'enfant et que les professeurs et lui-même restaient à sa disposition en cas de questions ou de soucis. » Sans blague. C'était clairement un emménagement dans sa vie privée.

Il se sentit encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Haru dormait à point fermé, si bien que Katsuki fit tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller quand il le changea. Il crut vomir quand il remplaça sa couche et honnêtement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attarder là-dessus. Lui enfiler son pyjama fut la tâche la plus simple de la journée. Et enfin, Haru fut enfin sous sa couverture.

\- J'en peux plus. Quelle idée à la con…, murmura-t-il, la tête posée contre l'armature du petit lit.

Il partit grignoter rapidement ce qu'il avait dans son frigo avant de s'installer à son bureau. Recovery Girl avait glissé une note dans le sac et celle-ci contenait tout ce dont un bébé avait besoin, et l'heure inscrite juste à côté. Et la feuille était bien trop longue… Katsuki soupira et alla prendre une douche. De toute façon, s'il se fiait à cet « emploi du temps », il y a longtemps que Haru aurait dû être couché. Oh et puis merde. Au moins, il le ferait pas chier le lendemain matin. C'était sa première expérience et il était sûr que personne ne se serait mieux démerdé que lui. Et comme Haru, Katsuki rejoint rapidement les bras de Morphée, lessivé par la journée qu'il venait de finir.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous a plu ! _

_En tout cas, Bakugo n'a pas fini d'en baver avec Haru, vous pouvez me croire... _

_Dites-moi votre ressenti aussi, et si j'ai besoin d'améliorer certaines choses ^^ ! (C'est qu'il faut l'apprivoiser le Katsuki)_

_A plus ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello~ _

_Alors, oui, j'avoue, honte à moi, j'ai mis la dose de temps à vous sortir ce chapitre mais promis c'était pas du tout voulu T-T _

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi sauf Haru_

_Rating : T _

* * *

C'était clairement pas le jour pour le faire chier. Katsuki n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit à cause de Haru. A peine une heure après l'avoir couché, il s'était mis à brailler parce qu'il avait perdu sa tétine, puis parce qu'il n'avait pas de doudou. Enfin, c'était ce que Katsuki avait supposé puisqu'il s'était rendormi quand il lui avait donné un vieux t-shirt à lui. Ensuite, c'était parce que le gosse avait faim, donc il avait dû descendre à trois heures du matin refaire un putain de biberon. Puis parce que Haru avait fait un cauchemar et au final, il s'était réveillé tellement de fois en pleurant que Katsuki avait fini par céder : il avait callé Haru entre lui et le mur dans son propre lit, lui permettant d'avoir au moins une microscopique heure de répit. Et pour finir, Haru s'était mis à gazouiller jusqu'à six heures du matin.

Il était donc là à lui préparer encore un biberon, pendant que le mioche le regardait, les yeux ensommeillés, assis au milieu de la cuisine, avec sa tétine et le t-shirt dans les bras. Le truc, c'était que depuis son réveil, Haru avait quelques sautes d'humeur et se frottait les joues. Katsuki fronça les sourcils. Il prit Haru avec lui et le posa sur le plan de travail avant de lui retirer sa tétine. Un coup d'œil sur ses gencives lui indiqua que le bébé était bien en train de lui faire une poussée dentaire. Evidemment qu'il avait eu du mal à dormir…

\- Tu t'en sors avec ? Je l'ai pas mal entendu pleurer pendant la nuit.

\- Ouais, ben il fait ses dents donc…

\- En effet, je comprends mieux !

Kirishima approcha sa main de Haru qui l'attrapa aussitôt. Il fit pareil qu'avec Ojiro la veille et se mit à le mordre. Katsuki allait l'engueuler mais le roux fut plus rapide et fit durcir le doigt que le gosse était en train de machouiller.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment une solution ? De toute façon, il a faim.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Katsuki se mit dans le canapé avec Haru dans les bras tandis que les élèves arrivaient au compte-goutte dans la pièce.

\- Le premier que j'entends juste respirer, il s'en prend une, les prévint-il.

\- Bah alors ? On est de mauvais poil ? C'est pas de notre faute si t'as la garde de ton fils maintenant, se moqua Kaminari.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Denki. Si Bakugo se couche tôt, c'est pour mieux râler le lendemain matin. Mais visiblement les nuits blanches marchent aussi pour cette théorie, lui répondit Ashido.

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de sommeil pour se plaindre ?, demanda Sero qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Putain, mais allez vous faire mettre, claqua Katsuki en posant le biberon vide sur la table basse.

\- Les gros mots devant les enfants !, s'offusqua Hagakure qui passait là.

Katsuki haussa les épaules. C'était pas comme si Haru n'en avait pas entendu un seul depuis qu'il était avec lui.

\- Tain.

Le blond s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement vers la petite voix. Haru avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait très fier de lui.

\- Tain, répéta-t-il.

\- Bravo, Bakugo ! Tu lui as appris son premier mot !, dit Kaminari, en proie à un fou rire.

Katsuki lui asséna une claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire. Il allait se faire buter s'ils voyaient que le premier mot de Haru était un juron. Le blond se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Et avoir les gars autour ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être l'attraction du jour et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui faire répéter un autre mot, ça lui permettrait d'oublier celui-là, non ?, supposa Kirishima. Mais franchement, tu commences bien ton boulot de papa.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais pas son père !

\- Pa.

\- Ah, non, hein ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !, gueula-t-il.

En vrai, il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Mais il allait faire à sa manière. Il prit Haru et le tint debout sur ses genoux pour être parfaitement face à lui.

\- Moi, c'est ni… l'autre truc et encore moins papa. C'est Katsuki que je m'appelle, c'est tout. Ka-tsu-ki, compris ?

\- Su !

Katsuki respira profondément. S'il lui disait son nom, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Haru ne se souvienne que du « Ba » de Bakugo et ça ressemblait trop à « papa ». Il répéta plusieurs fois son prénom jusqu'à ce que le morveux réussisse à articuler plus ou moins un « Suki ». C'était toujours mieux que rien et Katsuki savait parfaitement que c'était compliqué pour un bébé. Mais au moins, ça a eu l'effet escompté puisque Haru avait totalement oublié l'injure et ne faisait que dire son prénom.

\- Et tu le prends avec toi ?, demanda Kirishima.

\- Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait ? Je vais l'emmener à Recovery Girl et c'est elle qui va se démerder avec pour la journée.

\- Oui, pardon, t'as raison ! Du coup, va pas falloir tarder à y aller si tu dois le déposer avant.

\- Ta gueule, pas besoin de me le dire.

Sur ce, Katsuki se leva et partit se préparer, ainsi que Haru.

Son costume dans un sac et les affaires du gosse dans un autre, il traversa le campus avec le bébé et Kirishima. Il adressa un regard noir à chaque élève qui le dévisageait et en vit plusieurs se faire des messes basses. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre qu'il soit avec un bébé ou pas ? Ils pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires ? Juste pour les faire chier, il afficha le sourire le plus fier qu'il avait en magasin et raffermit sa prise sur le gosse.

\- Qu'ils balancent des rumeurs à la con, je sais exactement quelle gueule éclater.

\- Montre pas le mauvais exemple à Haru, lui dit Kirishima.

\- D'où je suis un mauvais exemple ? Et j'ai bien été élevé comme ça moi.

\- Ouais, on voit ce que ça donne…

Katsuki se tourna vers le roux, prêt à lui en coller une mais fut interrompu par M. Aizawa qui se tenait devant eux.

\- Je sens que j'ai bien fait de venir, leur dit-il. Recovery Girl m'a demandé de venir chercher l'enfant.

Pour une fois, Katsuki ne se posa pas plus de question. Il refila le bébé au prof avec son sac et sortit du campus.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas être un ours de temps en temps, lança Kirishima qui venait de le rejoindre. Le pauvre Haru hurlait à la mort.

\- Ouais bah tant pis, il va s'en remettre. J'allais pas le câliner jusqu'à ce que monsieur veuille bien me lâcher. Y a que moi pour décider qui me colle ou pas.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Mais il est vraiment petit là et…

\- Casse pas les couilles !, beugla-t-il. C'est à moi qu'on a confié la garde donc je fais à ma manière !

Kirishima soupira mais n'insista pas plus. De toute façon, ça changeait rien. Le gosse devait rester là-bas pendant qu'il était à l'agence. Surtout qu'ils allaient être à la bourre et il avait horreur de ça.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant FatGum, et portaient leur costume de héros. Le professionnel leur avait demandé de venir leur voir dès leur arrivée pour leur parler de l'incendie.

\- La police est formelle. Il était volontaire. Les vilains qui ont fait ça étaient venus chercher quelque chose mais sont repartis sans rien, sûrement en voyant que les autorités arrivaient sur les lieux.

-Nous prenez pas pour des cons. Ils seraient pas venus kidnapper un enfant plutôt ?, supposa Katsuki. Comme Haru, par exemple ? C'est pas pour rien que vous me l'avez refilé, je suis sûr.

\- Tu es trop malin pour ton propre bien, ria FatGum. Mais tu as raison. Enfin, il n'y a rien d'officiel, juste des soupçons. Alors en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils veulent à l'enfant, il restera avec toi à Yuei. C'est une forteresse quasiment impénétrable et on sait qu'il y sera en sécurité.

\- Vous avez du courage pour le laisser à Bakugo, glissa Kirishima, parce qu'on peut pas dire que ça soit une lumière, et…

Katsuki lui asséna une claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

\- Je suis largement plus intelligent que toi donc tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la lumière ?!

\- Si je vous ai engagé, c'est pas pour vous voir vous chamailler à longueur de journée ! Alors on se concentre et on m'écoute !, se fâcha FatGum. Ensuite, c'est surtout Haru qui a choisi Bakugo comme protecteur. Nous avons accepté de l'envoyer avec vous à l'internat parce qu'il est entouré d'aspirants héros et des professionnels. Pour cette affaire, ce sera votre mission. Veillez à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Certains sont déjà sur le terrain pour en savoir plus, ajouta-t-il l'air sévère avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Pour tout vous avouer, les enlèvements d'enfants sont plus rares qu'on ne le pense. Quand les vilains y ont recourt, c'est lorsqu'ils pensent ou sont sûrs qu'il y a un alter puissant à la clé. Mais Haru étant encore un bébé… Son alter n'a pas dû se déclarer pour l'instant. C'est justement ce qui pose problème dans cette histoire. Nous n'arrivons pas à savoir pourquoi ils en ont après lui, pour peu que Haru soit réellement leur cible.

\- Qu'ils viennent le chercher, j'irais leur éclater la gueule.

\- Vous en faites pas, M'sieur. On fera ce qu'il faut, sourit Kirishima. Doit-on prévenir ceux de notre classe pour Haru ?

\- Non. Restons-en à la version où il reste simplement avec Bakugo parce qu'il l'a sauvé. Ça fera moins d'histoire. Et surtout restez les plus discrets possible en attendant.

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de commentaire. Il croyait peut-être qu'ils allaient balancer des feux d'artifices pour dire aux vilains que le bébé était avec eux ? Ce qui le gênait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était comment les vilains auraient pu être au courant d'un possible alter pour Haru. A moins qu'il y ait eu une taupe dès le début à l'orphelinat… Il fit part de ses soupçons à FatGum qui lui répondit aussitôt que tant que le directeur était encore inconscient à l'hôpital, ils ne pourraient pas en savoir plus. Surtout que les papiers concernant les enfants avaient brûlé pendant l'incendie et Haru était déclaré « en attente » administrativement parlant, le temps que son alter se manifeste. Comme c'était pratique…

Ils avaient commencé leur ronde dans le quartier depuis un moment quand ils entendirent un grondement venant d'une rue parallèle à la leur. Le trio accourut sur les lieux et fit face à une scène démentielle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Katsuki pour comprendre qu'un voleur avait fait sauter une bonne partie de la rue pour s'infiltrer dans la banque et repartir avec les poches pleines. Plusieurs héros étaient déjà présents et tentaient de faire évacuer le plus de civils possible. Le chao était à son comble et lui-même ne savait pas par où commencer. FatGum l'avait menacé avant de partir de l'attacher s'il ne lui obéissait pas et se mettait en danger comme la dernière fois. Ça, c'était hors de question. Il n'était pas un animal, on l'attachait pas pour le punir.

Uraraka était plus loin, sur un trottoir proche de la banque. Elle se dépêchait de faire léviter un homme pour l'éloigner de la rue qui tombait en ruine. Le problème était qu'il avait reçu plusieurs morceaux du bitume sur la jambe et Katsuki voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. L'homme s'agitait de plus en plus et la brune avait du mal à le calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se laissa faire et elle toucha les débris qui s'envolèrent plus loin, rattrapés par Asui avant qu'ils ne retombent sur quelqu'un, puis elles firent de même pour le blessé.

Il y eut une deuxième détonation, semblable à la première. Ce salaud avait prévu de faire un maximum de dégâts pour que les héros soient trop occupés avec les civils pour le poursuivre. Katsuki était dégoûté. Il aurait tout donné pour être présent une minute plus tôt et exploser la tronche de ce connard. Il entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Il en avait plus rien à foutre de l'état de la rue et utilisa ses explosions pour arriver à temps. Katsuki attrapa Uraraka par la taille juste avant que le mur derrière elle ne s'écroule. Quand il la posa au sol, le blond vit qu'elle était choquée. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait : elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait et s'était concentrée sur l'homme. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, Katsuki l'attrapa par les épaules pour la secouer.

\- Oh, Uraraka, reste pas comme ça, faut qu'on bouge.

La brune papillonna des yeux et son visage se ferma d'un coup. Elle repoussa Katsuki.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée mais ne me touche pas. S'il-te-plait, ne me touche plus.

Le brune se leva d'un bond, laissant le cendré dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle avait le même regard que ce matin-là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à la fin, bordel ? Il avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir fait un truc qui ne lui aurait pas plu à ce point. Et puis merde. Il se redressa et essaya de la rattraper.

\- Bakugo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a besoin de toi là !

« Fais chier », pensa-t-il. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers Kirishima qui lui faisait signe de venir vers lui un peu plus loin.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à aider FatGum à déblayer au maximum les rues suite aux explosions. Heureusement, le bilan n'était de quelques blessés, ce qui était étonnant quand on voyait la puissance des précédentes détonations. Même si c'était à faire, ça l'avait saoulé de ne faire que ça de sa journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait le boulot de héro. Pour lui, il sauvait les gens, éclatait la gueule des vilains et le menu-fretin s'occupait du reste. Surtout que son alter n'était clairement pas fait pour ce genre de travaux. Quand il avait commencé à râler, FatGum lui avait répondu « Quand on est héro, il faut savoir tout faire. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu ramasses. » Il s'était retenu à la dernière seconde de lui répondre parce qu'il était pas assez con pour s'engueuler avec FatGum.

Katsuki shoota dans un caillou qui était sur la route, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Au fait, tu vas chercher Haru ?, lui demanda Kirishima.

Ah, oui, putain. Le gosse. Il lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

\- Ouais, pas le choix. Va pas croire que j'avais oublié !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit, souria Kirishima.

La réaction d'une certaine brune lui restait en travers de la gorge et occupait tout son esprit mais hors de question de laisser des blaireaux parler sur son dos parce qu'il s'occupe mal d'un gosse.

FatGum les avait renvoyés à UA et Katsuki montait les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Recovery Girl. Les pleurs qu'il entendait au loin lui donnaient furieusement envie de faire demi-tour. Il réussit néanmoins à ouvrir la porte après avoir inspiré et expiré longuement.

Recovery Girl se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et essayait de calmer Haru tant bien que mal pendant que celui-ci se démenait comme un diable pour échapper aux bras qui le maintenaient.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Le petit te pleure depuis le début de la journée.

Haru, en voyant Katsuki, se débattit encore plus et tendait les bras vers lui. Le blond n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le prendre avec lui et le petit s'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Sérieusement ?, murmura-t-il.

\- Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir garder Haru avec moi. Il n'a fait qu'être dans cet état depuis que le professeur Aizawa me l'a confié. Il a à peine mangé et n'a pas réussi à dormir non plus. Je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de prévenir FatGum que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te rendre au stage tant que tu auras la garde de Haru.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Il est hors de question que j'arrête le stage juste parce que je dois m'occuper du morveux !

\- Et pourtant tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire autrement. Tu veux être un grand héros, non ? Alors prouve-le.

Sur le chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs, Katsuki fulminait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça mais quelqu'un lui en voulait énormément. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était coincé de tout côté. Il ne pouvait décemment pas passer ses nerfs sur le gosse, il ne pouvait pas encore faire ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il était étudiant, personne ne lui laissait visiblement le choix et de toute façon, son instinct de héros culpabilisait à l'idée d'abandonner le mioche alors que celui-ci ne semblait voir que par lui.

\- Mais putain, j'ai une gueule de sucette ?! Arrête de me sucer l'oreille ! J'ai de la bave dans le cou, bordel, t'es dégueu, s'écria Katsuki.

Il avait éloigné Haru de lui et ce dernier gazouillait, visiblement content de lui. Et Katsuki était à deux doigts de balancer tout ce qu'il avait dans la main, Haru compris. Le blond prit sur lui autant qu'il put et recala Haru contre lui, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la balade.

Quand Katsuki passa les portes du dortoir des 3A, il vit que la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés. Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il était le nouveau messie avant de remarquer Kaminari et Sero prêts à balancer une vanne.

\- S'il y en a qui réveille le gosse, je l'explose du haut du bâtiment.

Pour une fois qu'il avait la paix et que Haru ne jouait pas avec ses saintes oreilles, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser ces cons-là ruiner son plaisir.

Katsuki ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit vers l'ascenseur avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il posa Haru dans son lit, avec sa tétine, la couverture, le doudou et tout le bordel pour être sûr d'avoir au minimum une heure de tranquillité. Katsuki put alors profiter de ce moment pour prendre une douche, faire un peu de musculation et bosser ses cours. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas avoir eu Casse-couilles lui gueuler dans les oreilles. En réfléchissant, le gosse devait être vraiment crevé. Recovery Girl avait dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi de la journée et qu'il n'avait fait que pleurer. Or, s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de lui confier la première fois, un bébé de cet âge a vraiment besoin de sommeil. Bon et puis, il irait lui donner à manger après aussi.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Katsuki décida de réveiller Haru. Le petit avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et se blottit rapidement contre le torse de Katsuki, emmailloté dans sa couverture avec tout son bazar habituel. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable avant de se mettre une énorme claque mentale. « Mon gars, t'es clairement fatigué aussi, toi. », se dit-il.

Quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, seuls quelques élèves étaient encore présents. Katsuki les ignora royalement et alla préparer le biberon de Haru d'une main, l'autre lui servant à le tenir contre lui. De toutes les situations, celle-ci était définitivement la plus pratique mais il arriva néanmoins au bout de sa mission puis s'assit dans un des canapés pour nourrir la bête, qui tétait de manière automatique. Sauf qu'une fois le biberon terminé, Haru était bien plus éveillé. Il tenta de grimper sur Katsuki et avait visiblement comme nouvelle passion de lui tirer les cheveux pour jouer.

\- Non mais là tu commences à me saouler sévèrement ! Tu peux pas dormir comme tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Tu saoules, là !, s'exclama Katsuki.

Haru ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à se faire envoyer aussi vite sur les roses et se mit à pleurer. Katsuki le posa en position assise à côté de lui et se boucha une oreille avec son doigt.

\- C'est ça, chiale. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Pleure, tu pisseras moins.

\- Euh, Bakugo ? Je ne suis pas sûre que hurler sur un enfant soit la meilleure solution pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas faire quelque chose.

\- Ouais, Asui, t'as raison. Mais bon, pour ça, faudrait que Bakugo arrête de beugler tout court et ça, c'est une autre histoire, répondit Ashido.

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, les deux-là ?, rétorqua Katsuki.

\- Ah bah ouais, Mina, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il y arrive, s'amusa Kaminari. Nan mais sérieux, t'as essayé la version où tu lui parles doucement et que tu joues avec lui ?

\- C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire que la communication était hyper importante à cet âge-là, rajouta Kirishima.

Et ils continuèrent à lui faire des commentaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent les veines de plus en plus apparentes sur son front. Finalement, Katsuki se leva d'un bond, prêt à les envoyer chier.

\- Puisque vous savez si bien vous y prendre démerdez vous avec, moi, je me casse, cria-t-il.

Et Katsuki les planta magnifiquement en leur laissant Haru, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Et promis j'essaye de mettre moins de temps à sortir le troisième chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ~~ _

_J'ai pas du tout l'impression d'avoir posté depuis une éternité, c'est nickel (on note l'ironie) _

_Mes excuses pour le temps que je mets à écrire T^T _

_Rei, la réponse à tes questions ! Ou presque toutes, héhé ... _

_Disclaimer : Tout, sauf Haru, est à Kohei Horikoshi !_

_Rating : Un bon T_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Katsuki était déjà en train de ruminer dehors depuis dix bonnes minutes quand il vit que Kirishima courait dans sa direction en faisant des grands signes. Décidément, ils avaient un mal fou à comprendre le concept de « foutre la paix » aux gens dans cette école. A entendre tout le monde lui donner des conseils, ça l'avait vexé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait mais non, les autres se sentaient toujours obligés de donner leur putain d'avis.

Kirishima arriva enfin à sa hauteur mais eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard tueur de Katsuki.

\- Quoi encore ?, aboya Katsuki.

\- Non mais si t'es parti parce qu'on t'a saoulé, on est désolés. Allez, viens, nous on veut juste te filer un coup de main, en plus. C'est dingue la difficulté que tu as à attraper les mains qu'on te tend. Je sais que tu t'es amélioré mais…

\- Si c'est pour me faire des putains de réflexions sur ma façon d'être, tu peux dégager.

\- Oh, mais prends pas tout mal ! Rentre, on a une surprise pour toi.

Voyant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à gagner face à une tête aussi dure (sûrement à cause de son alter aussi), Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Et fini par céder et suivre Kirishima.

Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il vit que presque toute la classe était descendue. Et que la pièce était dans un bazar innommable. Les canapés avaient été poussés sur les côtés, il y avait de la glace au sol si fine qu'on aurait dit de la poudreuse, des espèces de matelas posés un peu partout et au milieu de tout ça, Sero avait accroché le bébé avec ses bandes et Uraraka le faisait voler avec son pouvoir. Haru riait à ne plus en pouvoir, les bras tendus devant lui dans une posture de Peter Pan façon bébé japonais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez branlé ? C'est quoi ce merdier que vous avez réussi à foutre en dix minutes ?

\- Ben, t'as laissé Haru tout seul. Le pauvre s'est mis à pleurer donc on a vite trouvé des moyens de lui faire oublier ta présence, lui répondit Kirishima. Shoto nous a fait de la glace que j'ai réussi à briser, Momo a fabriqué des matelas pendant Mashirao lançait Haru au début avec sa queue en attendant que Momo finisse et là, Hanta et Ochaco ont eu l'idée de le faire voler. Donc tu vois que tu peux nous le confier.

\- Tu blagues, j'espère ? Je vous laisse dix minutes avec, et il est déjà dans les airs avec une gueule d'imbécile heureux.

\- Oh, mais il va arrêter de râler, oui ?, lança Ashido au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as, la Barbapapa ?

\- Ce que j'ai, fit Ashido en s'approchant de Katsuki, le doigt pointé vers lui, c'est que nous on veut simplement t'aider et qu'on aimerait bien s'occuper un peu aussi de Haru. Alors laisse un peu ta fierté de côté et remercie-nous plutôt. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire continuellement la tête et tu vas te reposer aussi. T'as l'air d'un zombie.

Katsuki voulut protester. Mais tout le monde semblait être de l'avis d'Ashido. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle devait avoir raison. Il devait être plus fatigué que prévu puisqu'il n'avait même pas la force de l'envoyer chier.

Le regard de Katsuki balayait l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur Uraraka. La brune détourna aussitôt les yeux et semblait mécontente. Il fallait définitivement qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle.

\- Bon ça va, vous avez gagné. Je vous laisse une heure. Amusez-vous bien avec votre jouet.

Le blond tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches. Il fulminait de s'être laissé convaincre aussi facilement. En plus, Haru ne l'avait même pas remarqué ni ne l'avait quémandé.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Katsuki prit aussitôt la direction de la douche. Une fois sorti, le blond s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond. La situation avec Uraraka ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Ça le faisait chier même. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'elle fasse la gueule comme ça.

Pourtant, lui était intéressé par elle depuis un moment. Dès la classe de seconde, elle l'avait intrigué. Pendant le tournoi, la voir aussi déterminée à gagner avait forcé son respect. Elle avait tout donné, tout planifié pour prouver sa valeur, quitte à se blesser. Même en dehors du tournoi, elle se donnait de plus en plus pour devenir l'héroïne qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Et encore, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son intérêt pour elle tout de suite. Ça s'était présenté au fur et à mesure, et ça s'empirait quand il la voyait en admiration devant l'autre abruti fini de Deku. C'était pas le fait qu'elle admire l'autre brocoli qui le saoulait. C'était parce qu'elle l'admirait pas lui. Et puis, presque tout le monde était au courant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Deku. C'était si gros que ç'en était une évidence pour tout le monde, sauf pour le concerné. Nan mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Parce que quand Katsuki réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait rien. A part les sentiments de la brune, apparemment. Bordel, ce que c'était chiant. Et ce qui lui cassait le plus les couilles, c'était qu'il était pas impopulaire auprès des filles de UA, loin de là. Y en avait une, une fois, qui était venu l'aborder, parce qu'il lui plaisait, un truc dans le genre. Mais la nana était tellement timide, à bégayer et tout ce qu'il fallait, que Katsuki avait su aussitôt qu'il allait se faire chier avec une nana pareille. Il l'avait donc repoussé, pas méchamment quand même, parce qu'au final elle avait eu le courage de venir le voir, mais il n'était pas intéressé. La fille était clairement déçue et était repartie presque en pleurant, soutenue par son amie qui lui avait lancé un regard noir. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Katsuki s'était dit « Je les préfère un peu plus fortes, un peu comme Uraraka ».

Depuis ça, ils avaient travaillé plusieurs fois ensemble avec la brune, vu que leurs agences coopéraient souvent. Et il l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois. Et plus d'une fois, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, portée comme une princesse. Bon, Katsuki savait qu'il était très, très loin du prince charmant. Mais il aimait bien lui porter secours. Et Uraraka le remerciait toujours chaleureusement. Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, d'ailleurs. Ils parlaient plus l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés en quelque sorte, et ça avait été quelque peu fastidieux quand il y pensait.

Mais tout avait bougé entre eux depuis cette soirée-là. Toute la classe avait organisé une fête pour leur passage à tous de la deuxième à la troisième année. Evidemment, certains avaient ramené de l'alcool – aka Kaminari et Mineta – et tout le monde en avait bien profité, même lui. Et entre ceux qui était torchés et ceux qui étaient ronds comme une queue de pelle, il ne restait pas beaucoup de place à la sobriété. Ils avaient aménagé le hall en une sorte de boite de nuit et Jiro avait même sorti la guitare. La classe avait été séparée entre ceux qui dansaient, ceux qui mettaient l'ambiance et ceux qui préféraient faire des conneries dans leur coin. Et fallait être sérieux deux minutes, Katsuki ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe. Il était posé sur un des canapés, son verre à la main, prêt à gueuler sur le premier qui aurait osé venir le faire chier. Ça l'amusait très bien de voir ce qu'il se passait, et de voir Deku vomir ses tripes parce que cette lavette savait pas tenir l'alcool.

La musique qui passait était un bon rock comme il l'aimait. La chanson bougeait bien et beaucoup dansaient en rythme. Uraraka était à côté de lui, se trémoussant comme si sa vie en dépendait mais Katsuki vit le coup se faire. Elle tournait si bien dans tous les sens qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Et Katsuki la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il s'était relevé d'un bond et tenait la brune par la taille. Son visage était proche du sien, trop proche. Et bordel, ce qu'elle était mignonne. Elle avait les joues roses, les yeux pétillants et le regard curieux et amusé. Elle fit un grand sourire à Katsuki.

\- Merciiiiiiiiiii Bakugo, t'es gentiiiiiiil, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Katsuki resta stoïque. La poitrine de la brune était si bien écrasée contre son torse qu'il pouvait distinctement sentir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il l'obligea à le lâcher rapidement, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon. Il avait visiblement bu trop d'alcool et il avait trop envie d'elle, là.

\- Je vais me coucher, claqua-t-il les mains dans les poches.

Fallait pas qu'il craque. C'était pas le moment, il voulait pas lui faire ça comme ça. C'était peut-être une grande gueule, mais il savait se tenir, il n'était pas un animal. Il rentrerait dans sa chambre, se branlerait un bon coup, et ça irait mieux. Ouais, voilà. C'était bien comme plan.

Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand on le rattrapa par la manche. Uraraka était derrière lui, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu restes là.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien quand t'es là. Ça me rassure, je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Alors tu restes là.

Katsuki eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Ça se voyait qu'elle l'appréciait mais au point de se sentir rassurée par sa présence... et elle n'avait pas lâché son bras. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Alors il l'embrassa. Il fit ce qu'il put pour faire ça bien. Il l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il avait jamais emballé beaucoup de filles, draguer n'était pas son truc, enchainer les donzelles encore moins, il y avait pas marqué « Pikachu débile » sur son front. Mais cet échange l'avait électrisé. Le blond se rappela aussitôt pourquoi il avait voulu retourner dans sa chambre et se dégagea. Sauf qu'elle en avait décidé autrement. Uraraka avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Le blond était pourtant prêt à tout faire pour ne pas se jeter dessus, même s'il devait penser à une chaise jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour se calmer, mais là c'était trop. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir autant envie que lui. Et oh, putain, elle avait les lèvres trop douces, elle sentait trop bon et merde, elle était en train de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt ! Katsuki ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant les doigts de la brune parcourir son torse. Il se recula un peu et attrapa ses poignets.

\- Nan mais deux secondes, t'es…

\- Je sais que j'ai bu mais je sais ce que je veux, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et Katsuki n'eut pas le choix que de la croire_. « Oh et puis merde, on va pas y passer la nuit »,_ se dit-il. Il souleva la brune dans ses bras et la plaqua dos au mur à côté d'eux. Leur échange se faisait de plus en plus intense, les langues se mirent elle aussi à danser ensemble, et personne n'avait la moindre ide de ce qu'il se passait dans ce coin de couloir à part eux. Elle avait croisé ses jambes autour de lui et le blond descendit dans son cou, s'amusant à mordiller et lécher sa peau laiteuse. Sa langue alla jusqu'au bord de son décolleté. Katsuki voulut lui retirer son haut avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Dans ma chambre, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

La brune hocha la tête et il la porta jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à son lit…

Le lendemain matin, sa tête avait beau lui faire mal, Katsuki ne se sentait pourtant pas moins détendu. La nuit avait été délicieuse de bout en bout jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Il se tourna vers la brune, prêt à la prendre contre lui puisque, vu ce qu'il s'était passé, ils devaient bien être ensemble, non ?

Mais la brune en question venait de se réveiller et le regardait le plus tristement du monde. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, il avait fait une connerie ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle était comme ça mais elle le devança :

\- Je … Je suis désolée, c'est… je peux pas…

Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser la question, elle était déjà rhabillée et fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, s'enfuyant visiblement loin de lui.

Après ça, tout avait été très compliqué entre eux. Uraraka l'avait été le plus possible et l'évitait toujours. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler. Il frappa du point contre son lit. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, bordel. Elle avait été à fond et au petit matin, y avait plus rien. Il était énervé depuis ce jour-là. Et comme il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant de leurs histoires, il avait toujours refusé de lui parler en public. Mais là, il allait falloir. Il était arrivé au bout du bout de sa patience. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer un peu quand même avant de descendre. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il avait laissé Haru aux autres énergumènes et il ne savait pas du tout dans quel état il allait bien pouvoir récupérer le bébé.

Quand Katsuki descendit, il vit que le bordel que les autres avaient foutu plutôt avait été rangé. Quelques élèves étaient remontés dans leur chambre aussi. Mais il ne voyait pas Haru. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées du canapé où étaient assis les autres. Et Haru était là, allongé sur le sol sur un tapis d'éveil, sûrement construit par Yaoyorozu. Il semblait bien et si calme. Katsuki refuserait de l'avouer à voix haute mais ils avaient l'air de s'en être bien occupé du morveux.

\- Ça y est ? L'ours grognon s'est reposé ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Et l'ours t'emmerde Kirishima, répondit Katsuki en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté du rouge.

Haru l'avait entendu parce qu'il s'agitait pour se redresser. Jiro allait l'aider mais Katsuki lui fit signe de le laisser se démerder. Il n'y avait que comme ça que le gosse allait apprendre à faire seul les choses. Haru se retourna sur le ventre (Katsuki le compara mentalement à une tortue) puis réussit à attendre le blond en rampant à moitié. Il tendit ses deux menottes vers lui et Katsuki le prit dans ses bras.

\- Eh ben , y a un sacré changement en quelques jours, dit soudainement Ashido. T'es quand même devenu plus cool avec lui.

\- Ouais bon, hein. C'est un bébé aussi et je suis pas un monstre non plus. Là, il a rien fait, il quémande juste sa personne préférée.

\- Ça va les chevilles ?, ria Sero.

\- Elles vont bien merci.

\- C'est con que le « merci » soit pas plutôt pour « merci les gars d'avoir gardé mon gosse pendant une heure », répliqua Kaminari.

\- Ouais bah, j'ai pas eu le choix. C'est pas comme si je vous l'avait demandé.

\- Cette amabilité, c'est juste parfait, ajouta Ashido.

Katsuki lui fit son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

\- C'est quoi cet acharnement sérieux ?

\- On ne s'acharne pas, t'es notre bouc émissaire !

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi ?!

\- Faut bien que tu nous serves à quelque chose, sourit sadiquement Ashido.

Katsuki les envoya royalement chier et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Haru avait commencé à mordiller son t-shirt et c'était pas bon signe. Il lui avait pourtant donné un biberon, certes à moitié plein vu que Recovery Girl lui avait dit qu'elle lui en avait fait un pas si longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher, mais vu la dose d'activités en tout genre que la classe avait fait faire au gosse, ça avait dû lui ouvrir l'appétit.

Katsuki arrivait à avoir l'habitude maintenant et en cinq minutes, Haru avait la tétine à la bouche. Il n'avait rempli le biberon qu'aux trois quarts, le but n'était pas de le gaver comme une oie non plus. Et Ricovery Girl lui avait dit que si un bébé mangeait trop, il pouvait avoir mal au ventre et être incapable de dormir. Sauf que là, Katsuki était claqué et il était hors de question qu'un morpion ne le laisse pas faire ses dix heures. Quand Haru eut fini, Katsuki rinça le matériel, le bébé porté d'une main.

Il se retourna et vit qu'Uraraka était là. Elle remarqua le blond, baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Mais Katsuki avait sa dose. Il attrapa la brune par le poignet et la força à se retourner.

\- C'est bon, ça me gave tout ça. Maintenant, tu vas rester là et me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta putain de tête depuis ce matin-là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? Parce que je comprends plus rien, claqua Katsuki.

La brune était visiblement surprise. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant se raviser plusieurs fois. Mais elle ne tenta pas de s'enfuir cette fois.

\- C'est parce que…

Uraraka n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La façade en face d'eux venait d'exploser. Toujours le bébé dans les bras, Katsuki se sentit projeté au loin alors que plusieurs morceaux de mur lui tombaient dessus.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'essaye de pas trop trainer à écrire la suite ! _

_Zoubi~_


End file.
